What Ally Never Knew About Austin
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Just like the title insists. And believe me, it's a definite shocker you don't want to miss. Featured Liv for a reason.


**"What Ally Never Knew About Austin"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Austin &amp; Ally" or "Liv and Maddie", plain and simple. "Austin &amp; Ally", "Liv and Maddie" and it's characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I was bored again, I'd figured I'd treat y'all to a nice A&amp;A/LaM one-shot again. What is this about? You'll find out. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The crowd had gone crazy. A pack of 14,000 people (mostly women) were treated to a nice show all held by their favorite teen idol/role model Austin Moon. After all, it was actually a surprise concert that he planned for himself. The best thing about it was that his fans didn't have to pay to get in. Which was good because it was actually for charity. You know, something to give back to the fans.

After the concert was over, Austin had left for backstage, but not without being greeted by his girlfriend, Ally Dawson.

"Hey Austin, awesome concert!" Ally said, greeting Austin with a peck on the cheek.

"No problem." Austin smirked.

However, the rockstar then noticed a big bra on top of his head. Smirking, he grabbed it and handed it to Ally.

"Here, you can have this chick's bra." Austin replied.

"Oh, Austin!" Ally gushed, "It has my size!"

"Definitely, babe." Austin smiled. "Hey, I'll meet you outside, okay? I gotta go handle some stuff."

"Sure." Ally nodded.

After another quick peck on the cheek, Austin Moon came inside his dressing room. After locking the door behind him, he let out a sigh.

"Thank goodness that's done." Austin rolled his eyes. "Now I can finally get out of this suit."

With that said, Austin took his jacket, along with his shirt off to reveal a roll of tape across his chest. One by one, Austin unwrapped the tape to reveal a couple of breasts popping out. Of course, it turned out to be a c-cup. It was also followed by 'him' re-dressing himself with a skintight red top.

'He' wasn't done yet. He soon put on some red lipstick that 'Austin' hid from his jacket, alongside some make-up. Then, he took off his hair to reveal another strand of hair, which was wrapped by a ponytail. He grabbed the back of his neck and undid the ponytail, flowing them down to picture perfect golden locks. And he finished it by putting on some red high-heeled boots.

Apparently, Austin Moon ended up turning into a total 'she'!

"Ah, that's better." The starlet said while looking at her compact mirror. "I can't believe it's hard to breathe in there."

She looked very familiar to fans because of a certain Glee-like show she was on, and she couldn't wait to meet all of her fans on stage. By then, it was finally time for her to sing it loud.

_"Liv Rooney, it's showtime!"_ The stage manager said right through the door.

"All right, Liv!" She said to herself, "Don't let me down!"

Pumping herself up, Liv finally exited her dressing room and headed directly to the stage.

But what she/he didn't know was that she was taped. And the first one to see this tape...

...

...

...was Ally Dawson, who was shocked for words.

And not to mention that Trish and Dez were shocked to. Hard to believe that the 'Austin Moon' they knew was actually a woman all along, who was known by the name of 'Liv Rooney'! They were at a lost of words for a few minutes until Ally uttered something.

"I... I... I was dating a woman all along?" Ally stuttered in fear.

"You were dating a woman?" Trish said to Ally, "And we didn't know about it?"

"You're dating a tranny?" Dez said to Ally.

Ally could feel her heart beat in total conviction. That's when things began to spun around in her little head. The colors was changing all around her and she could feel color spots spin all around her like a tornado.

And just like that...

...

...

...Ally had fainted.

And while Trish had to go check on him, Dez ended up being stumped on what just occurred. It was all coming to him all of a sudden. Realizing this, Dez managed to speak to both Ally and Trish with just one statement:

"Wait a minute, since when did Austin grow boobs?"

* * *

**Oh, you Dez. You never fail to make me laugh at the end.  
**

**Truth be told, I could totally see this happen in a strange way. You know, the idea of Liv actually becoming Austin Moon, which would force Ally to freak out like total hell.**

**Anyway, what did the rest of you think? Feedbacks are welcome! BAM, WHAT?!**


End file.
